Magic
Magic is a power in the Phantasy Star universe. Although very similar to techniques, magic spells are fundamentally different from the former in that the ability to cast magic is an inherited trait that must be passed down the family line.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium Since magic potential is a dominant genetic trait, anyone can cast magic spells so long as someone in their family had the ability to do so, although people born with mixed blood must undergo training in order to fully utilize their magical potential.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium Magic spells are closely tied to their user's mental power. Higher stats mean offensive spells deal more damage or instantly defeat enemies, depending on the nature of the spell. Since magic spells are an inherited ability, these spells can be cast without the aid of a staff. History Magic spells predate techniques. Most humans that could cast magic spells were either those training to become espers or leading members of society, such as the royal family or warlords. After his misadventures with Alis Landale in space, the legendary esper Lutz used his experience in the arts in order to create a more generalized form of magic that anyone can learn to use regardless of genetic affinity. Upon his return to Algol in AW 345, Lutz originated common techniques seen in present times, such as foi and wat.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium By around the AW 2200's, however, many humans lost the ability to use magic.Phantasy Star Official Production CompendiumPhantasy Star IV From then on, magic potential remained mostly restricted to people training in the Esper Mansion on planet Dezolis.Phantasy Star IV To the rest of humanity in the Algol star system, magic essentially ceased to exist, becoming a myth despite techniques now widespread among most scholars and hunters. Those who could cast forbidden magic became pejoratively known as magicians or fake magicians. Spells Basic *Flaeli *Tandle *Hewn *Froze Intermediate *Giflaeli *Gitandle *Gihewn *Rafroze Curative *Heal *Doheal *Giheal *Raheal *Medice *Cura *Rebirth Support *Powma *Warla *Muwarla Status Infliction *Telele *Bindwa *Hypnose *Silence Situational *Exit *Escape *Teleport *Disarm *Open *Chat *Telepath Other *Diem *Efess *Negatis *Legeon Quotes Phantasy Star :"A door locked with magic can only be opened with magic." :— NPC in Scion :"All who face Lassic lose their souls to his magic!" :— Male NPC near the Baya Malay Gate Phantasy Star IV :"My name is Zio... Zio the black magician. Do not intrude on Birth Valley." :— Zio introducing himself to the Principal of Motavia Academy in a flashback :Chaz: "The entrance is blocked." :Rune: "No sweat. This should be a cinch! Everybody! Stand back! Flaeli!" :Chaz: "Wow!" :Rune: "Shall we go?" :Hahn: "That art he just used. I've never seen it before? The technique's different too." :Rune: "Hee hee... I'm not surprised you've never seen it before. This is what they call 'magic.'" :Chaz: "Magic!" :— Rune annihilates the rocks blocking the tunnel to Tonoe with a magic spell :Alys: "Now, listen. With what we have right now... there's no way we can win. We've got to do something about Zio's magic barrier." :Chaz: "Magic barrier?" :Rika: "'Magic'! That sort of thing should have ceased to exist a thousand years ago!" :— An injured Alys tells the team her thoughts regarding Zio's barrier Gallery Ps1 instr07.png|Lutz using magic on a monster. Myau esp.png|Myau preparing the focus in order to cast a spell. References External Sources *Phantasy Star Cave *The Phantasy Star Pages Category:Game mechanics